


Hearth and Home

by Dragonzzilla



Series: Alexius-Vivian [1]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Biting, Breastfeeding, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lactation, M/M, Pregnancy, Sex, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonzzilla/pseuds/Dragonzzilla
Summary: A Tenno retires after a long day to spend some quality time with his daughter and his pregnant husband.





	Hearth and Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mordu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordu/gifts).



Alexius looked out onto the ocean, watching the storm clouds gather, carrying the promise of rain. Already, he could hear the distant peal of thunder, sending shivers down his spine. The sun had already retreated past the horizon, leaving only a ruddy band in the sky, and soon that would disappear too. It was a night to stay indoors, wrapped up in a warm blanket, next to someone you loved. Everyone else in Cetus had thought the same thing, so the market closed early. After some last minute purchases, Alexius stuck around to help tie down the awnings for the coming storm. It was only fair to the merchants he had kept waiting. Everyone had families to go home to.

He turned away from the balcony and latched the door behind him. Inside was warm and cozy, and he welcomed the reprieve from the chill ocean wind. A part of him still wasn't used to having a house of his own, let alone one made of real wood. It was a far cry from the sterile corridors and chambers that had defined most of his life. Incense wafted through the air, Vivian's favorite. This place took two years to build, but the way it was complete and he stood in the open doorway, it felt like coming home at long last. He couldn't remember the home of his childhood well, but this place just felt right. But it was more than nostalgia that he felt. This place represented the culmination of his relationship with Vivian.

Until Amara was born—their wonderful baby girl. And there she was, sitting at the kitchen table in a chair that was a bit too tall for her, working by candlelight and humming a tune, her feet swinging idly. Alexius came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Shouldn't you be in bed, young lady?" he asked, a wry amusement in his voice.

"I will!" she insisted, looking up to meet his eyes. "I just wanted to draw one last thing." With that, she went back to doodling. Several drawings were messily strewn across the table, of masks and animals and people, even one of the Unum's Tower.

He took a closer look at what she was making, and to his surprise, he recognized it. There was no mistaking it, even in the simplistic rendering of a six year old: a Warframe. And not just any Warframe. There was no mistaking the heavy build, the black and gold colors—his Rhino. "I'm surprised you remember him," he admitted. "I haven't used him in a long time." It had been... what, three years now since he last used a Warframe? There wasn't much reason to. The Origin System had never been more peaceful. Hostile elements among the Grineer and Corpus still existed for sure, but they were no longer the powerhouses when the Tenno first woke. Even the Infestation had been contained. Some Tenno continued the fight, stamping out insurrections where they emerged, maintaining order, but it wasn't like the old days where every last Tenno was indispensable in the war effort. There wasn't even a "war" anymore. It was the only way he and Vivian were able to settle down and bring children into the world with a clear conscience.

Amara put some finishing touches, then presented it to him. "Good?" Her beautiful amber eyes gleamed, looking for approval.

He made a show of scrutinizing it, stroking his chin in a grandiose fashion like some wealthy Corpus evaluating the exact monetary worth of a priceless painting. "Hmm." After a long while, turning the paper this way and that, examining it at a distance and up close, he finally pronounced it, "Good."

Amara beamed. With her work done, the exhaustion finally seemed to set in, and she melted a little in her chair. "Okay, I'm—" She stifled a yawn. "Maybe I am a little tired." Really, she seemed ready to doze off at any moment.

"Oh, come here." Alexius scooped her up in his arms and carried her through the house.

When they passed Vivian's and Alexius's room, Amara spoke up. "Dad, Papa is getting big." Her voice was precious and soft, and full of childish wonder. She was a quick learner, and since he and Vivian were more than willing to educate her, she knew that Vivian was pregnant. She just couldn't get over it.

"Yes, he has gotten really big," he affirmed.

"Was Papa that big with me?" she asked with such innocence.

Alexius laughed. "No, sweetie, you weren't that big. Remember, Papa is having twins." He pushed open the door to Amara's bedroom with his foot. Laying at the foot of the bed was an unusually small kavat, who moaned at the intrusion. "See, Peanut Butter is already waiting for you," Alexius said. He was a rare pygmy kavat, bred for companionship instead of combat, and well sought after. Naturally, it was Baro Ki'Teer who gave him to Amara as a birthday gift. Alexius remembered the look on Baro's face when she chose the name Peanut Butter, shocked that such a rare breed could be given such an uncultured name. He also remembered the glare that Vivian gave Baro that immediately shut him up.

He put Amara down and she quickly crawled into bed, since she was already dressed in her pajamas and Alexius had personally overseen her brushing her teeth and such. All she needed to do now was fall asleep. Already, he could see the drowsiness in her eyes, cozy under the warm blankets, a look of contentment on her face. Her face was a softer, less worn version of Vivian's, but her eyes were amber like Alexius's, and she had his dimples. She had a bit of both her fathers in her.

Before he could turn away, Amara met his gaze and said, "I love you, Dad."

He must've heard the phrase a million times now, but it still hadn't lost its poignancy. "I love you too." He leaned in, seemingly to plant a kiss on her forehead, but instead blew a raspberry. Amara launched into a giggling fit, the most precious sound in the whole world. She squirmed as Alexius began to tickle her and blow more raspberries. The two of them laughed and play-fought until Amara's burst of energy ran out and she got tired again. Alexius tenderly brushed the hair away from her eyes and gave her an actual kiss. "Good night, sweetie."

After tidying the house some and extinguishing the lights, Alexius returned to his own room, opening the door just a crack to see Vivian lying in bed in his naked entirety, seemingly asleep. He took a minute to appreciate him, not wanting to disturb the peaceful scene just yet. Seven months now into their second pregnancy, and there was still something that took his breath away every time he looked at him. It wasn't just that he was more beautiful than ever, due in no small part to his maternal glow. It was the knowledge of how far they had come. They didn't cross paths much in those first few years out of cryo-sleep, but Alexius knew Vivian by reputation. He was wild, carefree, and hedonistic. A fun person to hang around, but no one really considered him their friend. When they finally started working together in a twist of happenstance, Alexius saw a rebel and a deviant: the exact image that had been built up in his head. Still, he was hard to resist, and they had a fling. Alexius was hardly unique though. Vivian saw so many people and his relationships were never that serious. He honestly expected their relationship to end like so many of Vivian's other dalliances, and he was okay with that. He couldn't change someone's nature. But as they spent more time together, he noticed something. Beneath the sex and drugs and flippant attitude, Vivian was hurting. He put on a good show, but his scars from the Zariman were much deeper than he let on. He had frequent and terrible nightmares that would wake him up in the dead of night in a cold sweat. The life of excess was a means of dulling the pain, but even that was slowly failing him. He sought greater highs, needed evermore alcohol to drown his sorrows, and pushed people away because he was afraid they would abandon him first—and one day, his self-destructive behavior would finally catch up with him... if he didn't kill himself first. Alexius couldn't stand by and do nothing. So he stuck it out. It wasn't easy befriending someone who was afraid of forming attachments, but he understood his reasons and he was patient. He couldn't "fix" Vivian. Just support him. He acknowledged his flaws, but he also saw the worthwhile things about him, the endearing things, and he began to appreciate those qualities... and one day, they both realized that they were in love with each other. It had been a long and hard road, fraught with pain and broken promises, but he only needed to look at Vivian now to know it had been worth it. He was still Vivian, imperfect and rough around the edges, but he was better now. He was whole. Most of all, he was happy. And if his beloved was happy, so was he.

He slipped into the room as quietly as possible, but Vivian still woke up. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't. I was just resting my eyes," Vivian explained, propping himself up on his arm. "Is Amara asleep?"

"I just put her to bed." Whether or not she was actually asleep, he couldn't say for certain. More than once, he had caught her reading underneath the covers long past her bedtime. But this time she seemed genuinely tired, and he didn't worry about her. He started undressing, and when he bent over to take off his pants, he heard Vivian whistle. "Like what you see?" he asked him.

"I do. It'd look even better over here."

"I'm working on it," Alexius assured. Once he got his clothes sorted away, he joined Vivian in bed, coming up behind him and giving him a kiss. "How are you feeling?"

Vivian huffed. "Huge, but what else is new?" He took Alexius's hand and placed it on his belly. "They've been moving a lot, feel them."

"Wow, you weren't kidding." Alexius smirked, waiting for his husband's inevitable reaction to the awful pun.

Vivian turned and smacked him, but there wasn't a lot of force behind it. "I fucking hate you."

"I love you too, babe." He leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

The kiss lingered between them, longer than Alexius intended at first, but neither one wanted to break away first. Warmth flushed his face and stoked his passion, and his hand wandered, gliding down Vivian's neck and over his collarbone, down to his ripe tits. "They've been very sore," Vivian whispered between impassioned kisses, invitation in his voice. He took Alexius's hand and encouraged him to squeeze. "I know you want to suck on these tits."

"I do," he admitted, moving in front of Vivian, coming to face with his husband's gorgeously pregnant belly, down the middle of which ran a dark linea nigra, as if separating the twins. Even now, he could see their subtle movements beneath the surface. He put a loving kiss on Vivian's popped navel, then turned his attention to his breasts, which rested comfortably on top of his belly. How inviting they looked, how full of milk. And those deliciously dark nipples and areolas... how could he say no? He put his lips around one and gently suckled in a practiced manner, and before long, a white bead formed on Vivian's nipple. With a teasing smile and knowing look, he lapped it up and continued sucking. Fingers brushed against his scalp as Vivian grasped his hair and hummed, making his pleasure known.

The milk flowed easily and richly, its sweet taste exciting Alexius's tongue. He was quite experienced at breastfeeding now, and Vivian loved it. His throat bobbed up and down as he dutifully swallowed his lover's milk. Vivian purred, twisting and playing with his hair, telling him, "Good boy." Alexius filled with pride, just as milk filled his stomach. Vivian wasn't particularly busty before he got pregnant, but he definitely qualified now; it was a long time before he finished draining the one breast and moved onto the other. This time he teased the nipple with his teeth, rasping it with his canines. Vivian's grip on him tightened further and he heard a low sound in his throat. He knew he was doing well.

Alexius eventually wiped his mouth clean, having milked both breasts to the best of his ability. He put his head between Vivian's tits, and he felt content. It would've been tempting just to go asleep right there, but Vivian tugged on his hair. "Who said you could fall asleep?" he accused. "You should obviously give me rubs next." There was a needy edge to his voice that wouldn't take 'no' for an answer... not that Alexius would turn down such an opportunity.

"It'd be my pleasure," he said, moving up to kiss him. They traded places, Alexius opening his legs for Vivian to slide between them, brushing up against Alexius's aroused dick. Now in a full body embrace, he caressed Vivian's breasts, teasing his soft nipples, hands gliding across his ample belly. Vivian purred and looked for a kiss, which Alexius happily provided before committing himself fully to massaging Vivian's wonderfully gravid body. Vivian, meanwhile, closed his eyes and submitted to the touch.

Eventually, his diligence was rewarded with a low 'fuck', which made smile. Vivian was so much more sensitive while pregnant, as they learned with their first child. "Amara says you're getting big, darling."

"It's your fault," he murmured, clearly enjoying himself.

"Yeah, it is," he admitted without a hint of shame, continuing to stroke Vivian's swollen middle. "I put them in you, because once wasn't enough. You were beautiful with Amara. Watching you grow heavy with our child, it was incredible. You're even more breathtaking now."

"Stop…" he encouraged.

"But you like it, don't you? You like having a baby growing inside you, stretching out your poor belly, weighing you down. You like feeling full and heavy and tight."

"Maybe I do," Vivian purred.

"Then you're doing an amazing job, sweetie. Damn." He kissed him. "Pregnancy suits you." Vivian had always been a beauty. Sensuous curves, full and inviting lips, a glimmer in his eyes that promised so much—it wasn't hard to see why so many fell for his charms. Pregnancy only augmented his looks. His breasts were bigger of course, but his hips were also wider and hormones had made his hair smoother and fuller than ever. He had a brighter affect too, but the pregnancy was only a small part of that. He never looked more beautiful in his life. But it went beyond mere beauty. The stretch marks, the swollen feet, the pudgy weight, things that weren't necessarily attractive ... it all reminded him of the sacrifice he made every day for him and their children. There wasn't anything that could make him want to hold Vivian closer. And the changes his body went through, he was responsible for that. Seeing the proof of their love manifest in such a visible way, it made it feel that much more real. It pronounced to the world that he had claimed him. His body was his, and it was safe and familiar and comforting and attractive. He could not and would not accept any other. "I'm the luckiest guy in the world," Alexius said, and he meant it.

"I don't know," Vivian argued. "Maybe I am. I have you, after all."

"Then we're lucky to have each other." They had come together a long way; they each had grown and matured with the other's help. "I love you so much," he said.

Vivian smirked. "I love you more." It was always a competition with him, but that just meant they took turns showing their love for each other.

"Are you sure? I have given you three kids." He patted Vivian's belly.

"And I let you knock me up. That seems pretty generous to me."

"That you are," Alexius said. It had always been his dream to start a family. Vivian liked kids well enough, but the fact he was willing to undertake the greatest commitment, it spoke volumes louder than words ever could. The day he revealed his first pregnancy to him, he actually cried.

Vivian shifted in an attempt to make himself more comfortable. "I love the kids to death, but ugh, they're so heavy. And they won't stop moving."

Alexius shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say? They're born fighters, like their dad and papa."

"Hush. I'm the one who carries them around all day. You're lucky I love you."

"I am," Alexius said. "I really am." He held Vivian tight right then, and he didn't want to let go.

"Ugh, why are you so cute?" Vivian turned up his head and kissed him on the lips. They stayed like that for a long time, tasting each other's lips, enjoying the warmth and closeness of each other's bodies. Under his breath, Vivian murmured, "I don't know what I'd do without you, Alex." However briefly, he sounded so sincere, so vulnerable.

Alexius looked into his eyes. "You never have to worry about that. I will always be here for you." The memory returned unbidden, however, that it was Vivian who left him, those years ago. He didn't hold it against him, but that time was still... painful. For both of them. He didn't want to dwell on it. He pushed down the memory, embracing Vivian in the here and now. What mattered was that they were together now, with Amara, and with the twins. He placed a protective hand over Vivian's belly. He'd protect them all from the world.

Eventually, Vivian took a clear bottle from beside the bed and pulled the stopper. The moment he started pouring the oil over his stretched belly, Alexius knew what to do. His hands were patient but methodical, and his voice was a low growl when he whispered into his lover's ear. "I want to touch every last inch of you." He was divine. Vivian, the pregnant god, and like any god, he needed worship and adulation. Vivian's belly soon began to glisten with oil, and Alexius took every opportunity to brush against the man's tender breasts, before turning his full attention to them. He rubbed in what little oil there was left on his hands, then he took one of Vivian's nipples between his fingers and pinched, making the man moan in delight. "You moan so pretty."

Vivian met his eyes, a sly, inviting smile on his face. "Then make me, darling."

"I shall," Alexius replied, brushing aside Vivian's long hair to expose his neck. He nibbled at first, merely teasing the skin before biting down with sudden force. Vivian let out a shrill noise, and Alexius savored it. He wouldn't dare draw blood, but he was nothing if not a passionate lover. He alternated between firm and gentle bites to Vivian's quiet enjoyment, who was currently biting his lip. "Are you having fun?" Alexius cupped Vivian's chin, thumbing his lip.

"I don't know," he said in a coy manner. "Are you?" He backed up and grinded against Alexius's dick, sending a surge of pleasure through him. Vivian must've liked the sound he made, because he reached back and spread his ass checks. "Help yourself, darling." Always, no matter what, teasing him, leading him on, knowing he wouldn't resist.

Aroused and spurred on, Alexius slid his cock between Vivian's ass checks, which were perfectly suited for the task... though not before he gave them each a squeeze. Vivian always did have a nice ass. Then he started gyrating, slow but sensual, and Vivian started grinding along his shaft. "I want your cock nice and firm," he teased. Alexius could only groan and hold onto Vivian's shapely hips, letting the pleasure wash over him.

Their pace never really increased, but it wasn't the point either. Vivian got exactly what he wanted—once Alexius's cock stood rigid and firm, Vivian positioned himself to sink down on it and Alexius helped guide it in, pressing into his lover's awaiting folds. It was a tight fit of course, but they went slowly and it wasn't uncomfortable. Vivian reached back and gave Alexius a kiss, then rode him without a care in the world.

Alexius lost track of time. They could've been at it for minutes, hours, there wasn't anything but the now. In his mind, they could've gone forever... until a knock came on the door. They didn't notice it at first, but it continued and realization dawned on both of them. They carefully untangled from one another, and Alexius threw on some underwear at least. He opened the door and Amara was standing there, holding Peanut Butter in her arms. "The thunder," she murmured. "It's... loud." The kavat mrowed in agreement. It wasn't a look of fear on her face, but rather discomfort tinged with embarrassment. She got overstimulated at times. Alexius brought her inside and shut the door behind her.

Vivian propped himself up, not bothering to cover himself; they didn't teach bodily shame in this house. "Hey, sweetheart. Did the storm wake you up?" His voice was kind and sweet and understanding, a complete reversal from the horny mess he was just moments before.

"Yeah, Papa." She sounded embarrassed to admit it.

"That's okay, sweetie. Here, you can sit next between me and Dad."

Amara set the cat down on the floor and settled next to Vivian, and Alexius joined them.

Vivian leaned over and kissed her, and she giggled in response, so naturally Alexius joined in and double teamed her. She laughed and giggled, assaulted on both sides by her parents, until she ran out of energy and got tired again. Nestled between the both of them, it wasn't long before she fell asleep again. Alexius reached over and held Vivian's hand in his own, crossing over Amara. There was nothing to say, nothing that could be expressed in words, but he knew Vivian understood anyway. He shut off the lamp light, plunging the room into a cozy darkness. Soon there was only the sound of rolling thunder and the patter of rain and the purring of the cat. It was a cold and wet night, a night to stay indoors, wrapped up in a warm blanket, next to the people you loved.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is long overdue, a victim of constant revisions and edits, and now looking at the completed version at only 3800 words, I feel silly for taking this long. After getting the motivation to do it, I decided to power through it; done is better than perfect. There might be mistakes, there might be consistency issues due to bringing separate drafts together, but I didn't want this piece to remain in development hell forever, which happens far too often with my stories. But dammit, I wanted to post this sickeningly-cute shit! Alexius and Vivian are my babies, and so is *their* baby Amara, and I wanted to write some goddamn FLUFF. I love this ship with all my damn heart and I wanted to write a story with them being HAPPY. They earned it, okay? Yes, it's weird to probably post a story about them at the *end* of their character arc, but I don't give a shit about writing in order! I WANTED TO WRITE THE GOOD SHIT. and what's better than fluff and smut? trick question: nothing. As for you, baby, I'm sorry this took so long :( I hope you like it.


End file.
